


Thunder and Lightning

by Zeodyme



Category: Magic Kaitou
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeodyme/pseuds/Zeodyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from B-chan : storm distraction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder and Lightning

Kaito stared out the window, watching the storm rage outside. Lightning flashed occasionally, highlighting the room and making him almost glow in his Kid outfit. He didn't seem to care, too caught up in thoughts.

It had been a great heist that night. Nothing had gone wrong, and he'd had fun. The only thing to note was the storm, which had rolled in while he was flying away. The initial winds had hit first, causing him to nearly loose control. He'd made a quick landing, on the roof of the cabin he was in now.

Thankfully it had been abandoned. But there was a downside to that as well. There was no food, no water, and no source of heat aside from the thin blanket on the bed. Kaito didn't mind since he'd gotten inside before the rain started.

The other occupant of the cabin was probably very grateful for it, though.

Kaito's eyes drifted to where he knew the other was huddled. Another flash gave away the golden hair of the detective who had followed him. The rest of Saguru was hidden, either under the blanket or by his knees.

It had nearly given Kaito a heart attack when the detective had come in. He'd thought all pursuit had been called off because of the storm, so logically the only ones out would be the men in black. His reaction was completely excused.

Still... the look on Saguru's face when the room had lit up because of lightning upset him. Kaito knew what he'd looked like. Card gun firmly pointed at Saguru's head, eyes narrowed, cold, and dangerous. He'd softened when he saw it was the detective, but the damage was done.

Saguru had been scared. Scared of him.

The light had gone, and neither of them moved. Finally Saguru had spoken up, his voice very soft, asking for a temporary truce. He'd been further ahead of the rest, too far out when the storm started. He was soaked and cold, only wanting shelter. He actually hadn't known Kaito was in there as well.

Kaito had agreed, and Saguru shut the door before scooting into the far corner. The magician had gone back to his, and stayed there until he heard the shuddered breaths from the blond. He gathered the bed sheet and took it over, pausing a bit away to place it down.

The lightning had worked in his favor that time, giving him away as he backed off. Golden eyes watched him uncertainly. When the light faded, Kaito told Saguru he needed to get out of his wet clothes. He didn't want the other getting sick. The blanket was for warmth as well as modesty.

Saguru has been silent, so Kaito retreated back to his corner. He'd been pleased at the sound of clothes moving a minute later. Of course, his luck had a sense of humor. So when the lightning next lit up the room Kaito felt himself blush at the sight of the lean, completely naked detective unfolding the blanket.

He was almost more embarrassed by the absent thought of "nice ass" that went through his mind.

Since then the two had been silent. Kaito had stared out at the storm, and Saguru had remained curled up for warmth. The magician was a little worried that the blond was still too cold.

Kaito got up and silently walked over to the far corner. He hesitated before extending his hand, smiling a bit when his fingers slid into damp hair. He felt Saguru tense, but the detective didn't do anything else. Kaito moved his hand down, unease building when every inch he felt was cold.

"Tantei-san, you're almost freezing," he murmured.

As if to prove his point, the detective shivered. Kaito backed off for a minute to unhook his cape, the heavy fabric much better for insolation. But he knew it wouldn't be enough to help.

"Move forward. I'm going to help you."  
"...Why?"

Kaito blinked, startled by the question.

"What do you mean 'why'?"  
"Why help me? I'm not breaking your rule. And you don't want me here."  
"...This is about earlier, isn't it? When you came in."

Saguru didn't reply. Kaito sighed and set his cape down, then leaned and picked the detective up. Saguru froze, making it easier to rearrange them. Once Kaito was sitting with his back to the wall, the blond tucked against his body, he grabbed his cape and wrapped it around them.

Kaito wrapped his arms around Saguru as well. He settled back and waited silently. Slowly, the detective relaxed against him. Kaito smiled when the blond nuzzled into his jacket.

"I'm sorry about that, you know. Not the action itself, but that it was directed at you. I didn't think it was you coming in."  
"You don't have to apologize. I figured that out. I just... I've never seen you like that before."

Kaito tipped his head to nuzzle into Saguru's hair.

"That side of me isn't for you. Or any of the others. It's..."  
"It's for the ones who shoot at your heists."

The magician nodded, and Saguru sighed. He shifted, and Kaito was a little surprised to have arms wrap around him.

"I understand," was all the blond said.

Kaito smiled some and allowed himself to relax. Saguru fell asleep a bit later, warm and comfortable. His breathing and heart beat drowning out the sound of the storm outside. Kaito felt himself dozing off, rather glad that the blond had chased him long enough to have to stay with him.


End file.
